Choices
by Ragh Aku
Summary: chp 9 Fox's reaction! Ouch! Did that hurt Ethan?
1. His News

A/N: Yeah! My first multi-chapter fic! Set a couple years from current point in show. Theresa does not get kicked out of the Crane mansion in this storyline. Alternating POV.  
  
Beta Sunfreak's note: Yes, well, this is a repost. First version had some grammatical errors to fix.  
  
Fox's POV  
  
*  
  
"His News"  
  
*  
  
I walked to Theresa's bedroom door, determined to say it this time. I reached for the doorknob; then pulled my hand back and stepped away.  
  
"I don't think I can do this," I muttered to myself. But suddenly the door opened, and there stood the pretty lady herself: Theresa.  
  
"Oh, hi, Fox." She smiled up at me and my heartbeat went double- time in my chest.  
  
"Hey, Stepmommy," I said, cool as ever. Why shouldn't I be?  
  
"Fox, I told you- call me Theresa. I hate it when you call me Stepmommy."  
  
"That's why I do it," I retorted cheerfully.  
  
She sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Whatever. Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you," I replied, folding my arms across my chest and suddenly feeling self-conscious again.  
  
"Why?" Theresa asked. "You need something?"  
  
"I've got something to tell you," I explain, slightly embarrassed. Just then I heard footsteps approaching, and Ethan came into view from around the corner.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"Fox was going to tell me something," Theresa explained, turning toward him.  
  
"I have something to tell you too, Theresa," Ethan told her. "It's very important. Can we speak alone?"  
  
"Um- well- Fox, you still need to talk to me?" She turned back to me.  
  
"Yes. Alone, Stepmommy," I stressed, looking at Ethan. He looked insulted, but I wasn't telling Theresa this news with him three feet away.  
  
"Okay- Ethan, I'll come talk to you when I'm done with Fox," Theresa decided. "That okay?"  
  
The look on Ethan's face said "hell no," but he answered with "Sure. Meet you in the living room," and headed downstairs.  
  
"All right, Fox: you have my undivided attention," Theresa declared with a smile.  
  
"Stepmommy, this may be hard to hear, and believe me it's very hard to say," I began carefully. "So I'm just gonna spit it out before I chicken out. Theresa, I love you."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Please review!  
  
Beta's note: Yes! Review or DIE! *mwahaha* 


	2. Another Shocker

A/N: Yay! New chappie! I'm sorry about how I posted chapter one twice. It was an accident. Please don't hate me. I'm horrible with computers, and the Internet is evil and keeps breaking.  
  
Beta Sunfreak's note: Yah, don't remind me. -_-;; * repeatedly stabs cable modem*  
  
Thersea's POV.  
  
*  
  
"Another Shocker"  
  
*  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Fox loved me. For a moment I was filled with joy. I was happier than I had been in a long time. I was pretty sure I loved him too. He'd done so much for me. He'd been so supportive every time I cried over Ethan.  
  
But as soon as I thought about Ethan, my joy changed to despair. I didn't think I could let go of that love. At least not yet.  
  
"Theresa. Are you okay?" I was ripped from my thoughts by Fox's words.  
  
"Yes, I- I'm fine," I stammered. "Fox, I don't know what to say, but . . . Can you give me some time? I need to go think."  
  
"I guess so," he answered reluctantly.  
  
I turned away and walked downstairs, before he could say anything. I was staring at the floor. My mind was in a daze. I was so confused. I didn't know what to think or say. Suddenly I bumped into someone- Ethan.  
  
"Theresa, can we talk now?" he asked. "It's really important."  
  
"Okay," I answered, even though I just wanted to be left alone. I followed him to the library. What he needed to talk to about couldn't be as big as what Fox had told me, after all. It was probably just something about Crane Industries. Some new project, or some mistake I made on some file. But it seemed so important to him, and of course I had a soft spot for the man. Once again my thoughts were interrupted: this time by our arrival at the library.  
  
"Theresa, Eddie was hit by a car," he announced with pain in his voice. "He's dead."  
  
"Oh God, Ethan!" I cried. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe it- your son!- he was only two!" Eddie had been such a sweet little boy, and it wasn't his fault that Gwen was his mother.  
  
"Theresa, a while ago I real-realized I don't lo-love Gwen." He was just barely keeping from crying. "Our son was the o-only thing keeping us together. So I'm leaving her."  
  
"Oh, Ethan. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." I couldn't believe all the things happening today. Fox told me he loved me, Eddie had died, Ethan was leaving Gwen. It was all too much to hear in a matter of minutes and I didn't know what to think. Then Ethan spoke again.  
  
"Theresa, I made the wrong choice."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I should have picked you."  
  
And before I knew it, he had swept me up in his arms and kissed me.  
  
* 


	3. Not a Stepmommy Anymore

A/N: Well here's chapter 3. Sorry it's been so long. I'm really messing with the timeline thing here.  
  
Fox's POV  
  
*  
  
"Not a Stepmommy Anymore"  
  
*  
  
Ten minutes after Theresa left she came running back up stairs crying. She ran right into her bedroom without evening looking at me. While I was debating whether to go in there and see what was the matter Theresa screamed and there was a loud crack that sounded like the breaking of her bedroom mirror. 'Seven years bad luck stepmommy.' I thought.  
  
"He's so stupid!" I heard her scream from inside. Then there was another crack. I was suddenly very glad Pilar had taken little Ethan to the park.  
  
I wondered what was wrong. It might have been my news, but her reaction was a bit to delayed for that. I felt a little bad but I decided to leave Theresa alone. I didn't want one of those shards aimed at me. I headed for the stairs and found a person sitting at the bottom of them: Ethan.  
  
Suddenly he turned to face me. His face was red as if he'd been slapped and he looked like he was about to fall over and die.  
  
When he say me he stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Ethan wait. Come back here." Something I never thought I'd say. I had always wanted Ethan as far away as possible. "Did you say something to Theresa?"  
  
"Fox it's really none of your business what goes on between me and Theresa. Now please excuse me." He looked like he was trying to hold something back- either tears or his fist.  
  
I could tell Ethan had said something to Theresa. The question was what?  
  
Then I heard voices.  
  
"Bruce this is wonderful. Thanks to you I can finally get rid of Teresita." It was my father. "She'll be back in the gutter where she belongs. I can't believe you would play such a trick on me. But seeing as this is what it means I forgive you." They both began to laugh. Then I saw them. They were headed for the stairs. I turned and ran back up and ducked into an empty room. I could still hear them threw the door.  
  
"I'm so glad you came to me with this wonderful news Bruce. It has made me very happy." Said my father.  
  
"I knew it would." Bruce answered him.  
  
"I'm so happy that I didn't really marry Theresa after all. You played a joke on me. You pretended to have us married. Now let's tell Theresa. I can't wait to have her throw out on her ear." I heard them knocking on her door. "Theresa we need to talk." said my father. He was barely keeping from laughing.  
  
She threw something big and breakable at the door.  
  
"Go away Julian! You're the last person I want to see right now!"  
  
"Well Theresa I'm don't enjoy seeing you that either, but this is important."  
  
I came out of my hiding space and walked up to my father. "Just leave her alone Pops." I said as quietly as I could. I didn't want her to know I was there.  
  
"No Fox. This is far to important." Well I guess that blew my cover. "Come out Theresa before I have you thrown out."  
  
The door swung open almost hitting my father. 'Dang,' I thought 'Theresa you missed.'  
  
"Julian I would like to know how you can have me thrown out of MY own HOUSE!"  
  
"Simple Theresa. You are not my wife and never have been. Bruce here faked it all, so pack your things and get out!"  
  
"You have no proof!" Theresa cried.  
  
Then Ethan came out of the room I had been hiding in. Okay so it wasn't as empty as I thought.  
  
"You're right Theresa Julian has no proof. He could have easily made this whole thing up. I'll go check it out for you." And with that he was gone.  
  
"Well Theresa start packing."  
  
"No Julian. Ethan is checking out this lie you've made up. I'm not doing anything, or going anywhere." Said Theresa.  
  
"We'll see about that." My father answered.  
  
Forty minutes later we were waiting for Ethan's search results in the living room. We had started as four but then Gwen and Rebecca came looking for Ethan and Julian. After that Pilar came to drop off little Ethan and ended up staying after hearing the story.  
  
Little Ethan being a three and a half year old boy grew bored sitting around doing nothing so Pilar took him to play with the staffs children.  
  
Then Ethan appeared looking miserable. "I'm sorry Theresa. It's true. You were never legally married to Julian. You have to leave."  
  
Theresa's beautiful face filled with horror. Then she screamed.  
  
"A JOKE! I lost Ethan because of a joke!" She started after Bruce, but I held her back.  
  
"Calm down Theresa." I said, but she was beyond consoling.  
  
"I hate you! You ruined my life! You're horrible! Stop laughing Julian! STOP IT! Fox let go of me! All those tears I wasted!" Theresa wasn't making much sense. She was also kicking like crazy and hard to hold back. "Julian I'll kill you for real this time!" Then she kicked me in the knee and jumped Julian. It took both me and Ethan to pull her of him and even then it took a while.  
  
"Call security!" yelled Julian. Then he pushed a button on the desk. "Security. I need you to remove Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald from the grounds."  
  
"Fine Julian I'll leave." Ethan and I released Theresa. "Where's little Ethan?"  
  
"I'll get him mija." Said Pilar. Then she headed for the kitchens.  
  
Rebecca suddenly spoke up. "Hooray Julian! Finally Theresa's finally out of our hair! We need to throw a party! Ooohhhh! Pooky, that gives me an idea!" She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He started to smile.  
  
"Oh Becky you're so naughty." I was about to ever so politely tell them to get a room when Theresa yelled "Cut it out! No one here needs to see that."  
  
At that moment Pilar ran into the room. "Theresa! I can't find little Ethan!" 


	4. Gwen's Rage

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I had writer's block. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I write. Last chapter was kinda weak. I'll try to make this one better.  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
*  
  
"Gwen's Rage"  
  
*  
  
My heart was beating wildly. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.  
  
"Theresa! Did you hear me? I said little Ethan is missing!"  
  
"Pilar, is it possible you're overreacting?" said big Ethan. "I mean you were barely gone at all. Maybe he just walked off somewhere nearby."  
  
"No Ethan! The cook said he'd been looking for him for the last twenty minutes!"  
  
"What do you mean for the last twenty minutes! He is supposed to be working!" cried Julian.  
  
"Have a heart father. A child is missing." Said Fox.  
  
Everyone began yelling. I heard the noise but I couldn't make out the words or see anyone's face clearly. I felt like I was about to black out. I couldn't believe all that was happening today. Ethan had admitted that he still loved me and always had. His son was dead and he was divorcing Gwen. I had never really been married to Julian and I was being kicked out of the mansion. I had lost Ethan over a joke. Little Ethan was missing. I felt sick.  
  
Suddenly I remembered what Fox had said. 'Theresa I love you.'  
  
My heart skipped a beat. I had forgotten all about Fox. For one moment I considered his news the only good news I had gotten all day. Then I realized the choice it forced me to make: Fox or Ethan.  
  
It had been two years since Ethan had chosen Gwen, but I was still couldn't let go of the love we had once shared. And now that he wanted it back too I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Theresa are you okay?" asked Fox.  
  
"I'm fine. I need to find my son. We have to find him." I grabbed the edge of the couch to keep myself standing.  
  
I glanced at Ethan and saw that he was looking at me. When he saw me looking back he blushed and started staring at the floor. Then he said. "I'll find him Theresa. No matter what."  
  
Three hours later little Ethan was still missing. We had called in the police to search and I myself stopped looking. Mama said I needed a break from all the stress, so I went to my room while the others went with the police to search the town.  
  
I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't want to think about Fox, Ethan, Julian, or anything else but I couldn't help it. Suddenly there was a loud crack against my door.  
  
I got up to open it, but there was no need. Whatever had made that cracking noise had forced the door open.  
  
For a moment I couldn't move. I wondered who was at my door. Then I saw her: Gwen.  
  
She looked ready to kill. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were blood- shot. She was breathing heavily, and she had a smashed vase in her hands. There were shards of the vase all over the floor. I figured she had smashed it against the door.  
  
"Theresa! How could you? Why? Why?" she cried.  
  
"What Gwen? I don't understand. What are you talking about?" I said.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me! You've always tried to steal Ethan from me! I thought when we moved out of the Crane mansion you'd be out of our lives. It seemed that way, but now he's leaving me! Just when I need him the most!" She was sobbing, but I didn't dare try to comfort her. She seemed very homicidal swinging that huge vase every which way. "You've tricked him again. Drawn him into your web of lies! I hate you!" Suddenly Gwen took a swing at my head. I screamed and dodged it.  
  
She was still sobbing, "I kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you before I let you have Ethan!"  
  
"Gwen stop! I didn't do anything! I swear!"  
  
"What good is your word Theresa? You've lied to many times for me to believe you!"  
  
"Gwen that was a long time ago! I'm not like that anymore." She swung at me again and missed.  
  
"Once a liar always a liar! You need to die! Then Ethan will stay with me! Die Theresa! Rot in hell!" She swung again and missed me by an inch.  
  
"Gwen please believe me."  
  
"Never! You whore! You have to die!" She swung at me again. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down and saw blood pouring from it.  
  
"Gwen stop!" I was really getting scared. I knew if Gwen was given the chance she'd kill me. Now with an injured shoulder it was that much harder to dodge the vase.  
  
"You deserve it! You forced me to do this! Couldn't you just leave Ethan alone? An innocent boy died and you used that to steal Ethan from me! You're heartless!" She swung again and got me full in the chest. I fell to the floor. Blood was everywhere around me, and Gwen was getting ready to swing again. I was in to much pain to move. I was going to die. I'd never see little Ethan again.  
  
Suddenly it looked as if Gwen had an idea. She stopped coming at me. She had decided not to kill me.  
  
That spark of hope was put out quickly. Gwen pulled a box of matches out of her pocket. She picked up the front page of the newspaper on my desk, lit a match and set the paper on fire. Then she threw the paper at the curtains and they caught fire too. She repeated this action again and again with different objects in the room.  
  
"Now you really will burn Theresa. Goodbye. No one here will miss you. Even if they would no one's here to hear you scream. They are all looking for your son. They fear for his life. How ironic you're the one who is about to die." She walked out and closed the door behind her. I heard a click and knew she had locked it.  
  
I was alone. Swimming in blood. Engulfed in flames. I was very dizzy. I was losing my mind. I couldn't think straight.  
  
I tried to stand up but the pain in my chest knocked me back down. The fire was closing in on me. I knew no one was at in the mansion to hear me but I screamed. I screamed like I'd never screamed before.  
  
"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I'M DIEING! PLEASE COME SAVE ME!" I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. The fire was so close I could feel the hot flames licking my body. I took a deep breath and screamed one last time. "FOX!"  
  
Suddenly I had a horribly painful sensation. I looked at myself and saw that I was on fire. In all my close calls with death I had never felt so much pain and never had I known so clearly that I was dieing. 'Dear God,' I prayed. 'Save me.'  
  
Then the door was kicked open. I looked up and I saw Fox. 


	5. The Rescue

A/N: Starts of a little before where I left of so you can see how Fox found Theresa. Please review.  
  
Fox's POV  
  
*  
  
"The Rescue"  
  
*  
  
I had returned from the search for little Ethan to check on Theresa. As soon as I walked threw the front door I heard screaming. I followed the noise to Theresa's bedroom. When I got there I saw smoke coming up from under her door.  
  
I tried to open it but it was locked. The screaming stopped. I kept trying but it wouldn't open. Then I heard Theresa scream, "FOX!" Suddenly I found a new strength inside me. Theresa needed me. Right now she was thinking of me, not Ethan. I began kicking the door as hard as I could and soon it flew open.  
  
The first thing I saw was Theresa. She was on fire. I jumped over the flames to get to her. I took of my coat and started to smother the fire. "Theresa! Theresa, say something!" I yelled. She didn't move.  
  
She was now no longer on fire, but we weren't safe the rest of the room was still burning. The fire was spreading to the hall.  
  
I picked Theresa up and felt vaguely like a knight saving a princess. She was still out cold. "You'll be okay, Theresa. I won't let you die."  
  
I made my way slowly across the room. Jumping over flames was a lot harder with Theresa in my arms.  
  
By the time we got out of the room the fire was all the way down the hall. I began to run. I heard the ceiling creak and then a large chunk of it landed three inches away from us. I jumped over it, ran down the stairs, and out the front door.  
  
I put Theresa down on the grass far from my burning childhood home. "Pops is going flip." I said with a smile. Then I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes I'd like the fire department. The Crane Mansion is burning to the ground as we speak. Thanks. Bye."  
  
I went and sat down by Theresa's unconscious form. "I told you everything would be okay." A split second after the words escaped my lips I saw that the grass around Theresa was stained red. She was bleeding. Now I'm not a doctor but judging by the amount of blood Theresa was dieing.  
  
An hour later I was sitting by Theresa's bed in the hospital. Whitney, Chad, and Luis were there too. Everyone else was still looking for little Ethan and we couldn't find them.  
  
"Who would have done this to Theresa? I mean some tried to kill her. Why? No one had a reason for that." said Whitney. She was this close to tears.  
  
"We won't know until she wakes up and tells us." Said Luis.  
  
"Excuse me." Dr. Eve Russell said as she entered the room I've got some news. Theresa has inhaled a lot of smoke there is some damage to her lungs, but nothing that could kill her."  
  
"Then she'll be okay?" interrupted Whitney.  
  
"Now hold on sweetie. I'm not done. Theresa was hit hard in the shoulder and chest with what we think was a broken vase, because there was a shard of it left in her chest." Eve breathed deep. "She lost a huge amount of blood but we've managed to stop it now. Still she'll need a donation. Right away. O positive." The good doctor looked at us as if to say 'Let me drink you're your blood.'  
  
"B positive." Said Luis. He looked ashamed.  
"A positive." Said Whitney. She looked afraid.  
"B negative." Said Chad. He looked useless.  
  
"O positive." I said. "Take all you need."  
  
"Thank you Fox. Now will you please come with me." I followed her out of the room.  
  
Eve lead me to a new room. She had me lay down, hooked me up to the machine that takes blood, and stepped back.  
  
"I believe this will be the second time you've saved Theresa's life tonight. Am I right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"I have to say Ethan is likely to get jealous."  
  
"Huh?" I asked. She just smiled and did not explain, but I didn't need an explanation. I knew what she meant.  
  
As soon as Dr. Russell told me I was done I jumped up intending to go back to see Theresa but instead I found myself on the floor.  
  
"Fox you should know that you need to lay down after giving blood. You have less blood now and less oxygen is getting to your brain. That will cause dizziness." I was to dizzy to be sure but I could've swore she was laughing as she said this. I decided to lie back down.  
  
Dr. Russell turned to me and said, "I've got to go Fox. You can stay here for a while. Goodbye."  
  
"Thanks." I said, but she was already gone.  
  
I started to wonder who had tried to kill Theresa. There were plenty of people it could be despite what Whitney thought. Theresa had done plenty of backstabbing to get Ethan. But why would anyone wait two years to kill her?  
  
"Oh well.' I thought 'As soon as Theresa wakes up we'll know.'  
  
Then I heard footsteps and familiar voices. They stopped right outside the door.  
  
"Ethan I don't believe you! How could you?" Cried Gwen.  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen, but I married you for the wrong reasons and now that he's dead there's no point being with you because...because I don't love you."  
  
"How could you do this to me? My son just died. I'm hurting. It's the worst feeling ever. And when I need you the most, to hold me, to comfort me, to tell me you love me, you tell me you still love Theresa!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen."  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Gwen turned and left. Ethan slowly followed suit.  
  
"Oh my god." I said to myself. "Ethan wants Theresa back. He still loves her. I wonder if she knows. If she does I'm sure I haven't got a snowball's chance in hell with her." 


	6. Forgetting Something

A/N: Finally a new chapter. Sorry it took a while but I couldn't figure out who's POV to use. I know I've only been using Fox and Theresa to this point but Theresa is unconscious and I just used Fox, so here's Gwen.  
  
Gwen's POV  
  
*  
  
"Forgetting Something"  
  
*  
  
I was walking fast through the hospital halls with no particular purpose. I didn't even want to be there but mother had dragged me along for company. She didn't know that Ethan was leaving me yet, because I couldn't bear to hear her say I told you so.  
  
In fact no one knew other than the three of us and of course I had been the last to find out. Ethan had told Theresa before me. That was the worst of it.  
  
After little Ethan went missing and everyone went looking for him, Ethan pulled me aside. I followed him out into the yard. It hurt to remember his words.  
  
"Gwen..I don't.. don't know how to say this. I don't love you. Wait let me get it all out. I married you for the wrong reason. I really wanted.... Theresa. I didn't really understand it but our son was the only thing keeping us together. I know I told you again and again that I wouldn't leave you if we lost the baby but.." At that point I had been sobbing to loudly for him to finish. I ran away and then I don't remember anything until mother found me at the docks.  
  
And then he had the nerve to try and finish the conversation. He pulled me aside in the hospital but I got away before he could tell me anything new.  
  
Suddenly I looked up. I was outside Theresa's room and I no idea how I had gotten there. The scene I saw made my blood boil. Ethan was sitting beside Theresa's bed holding her hand looking worried.  
  
"How dare he! I can't believe him! He is the most.. the most.. ahhhhh!" I couldn't find a word for what he was.  
  
Then I beheld an even worse sight. Ethan had leaned in and was now kissing Theresa. She was not kissing back but I was sure if she had been awake she would have been all over Ethan. I became sick to my stomach. I was literally in pain. I doubled over. I tried to call out but the words died in my throat. I hit the floor. Then everything went black.  
  
The next thing I knew I was awake in a hospital bed, feeling cold, sick, and alone. I couldn't help but realize that Ethan wasn't there.  
  
A moment later mother came running in with Julian in toe. "Oh Gwennie you're finally up! I was so worried!" I smiled to myself. At least there was someone who cared about me.  
  
"I'll go get Sheridan." Julian muttered. "She'll want to know you're up."  
  
As soon as Julian left mother stared throwing questions at me. "What happened? Do you remember anything? Why did you faint? Can I get you something?" Mother had a great deal more questions but I didn't really hear them and I still couldn't bring myself to tell her how Ethan was leaving me.  
  
"I'll be fine." I said and strangely enough she said nothing more.  
  
We sat in the silence for at least five minutes. I was something I wasn't used to with mother.  
  
"Gwen! Oh thank you God! I was so worried!" Sheridan came running into my room and swept me into a hug. I couldn't help but smile despite all my current troubles. I could tell her about Ethan.  
  
I'm not sure how but after a few minutes of talk Sheridan was telling me everything she knew about the attempt on Theresa's life. I might have asked but I forget.  
  
"So then they think that the almost murder beat Theresa with a vase, then left her to die in the fire." Even though it was very vague it sounded familiar. Suddenly events flashed before my eyes. And with no emotion, no fear, no joy, no anything whatsoever I realized I had tried to kill Theresa.  
  
* * * 


	7. A Walk Around The Hospital

A/N: No one at all reviewed chapter 6. Maybe it was because I did it from Gwen's point of view. I was gonna wait until I got a review to write chapter 7, but I changed my mind. Well I hope you like this chapter and please review.  
  
Fox's POV  
  
*  
  
"A Walk Around The Hospital"  
  
*  
  
I was no longer feeling dizzy. I had decided to get up and walk around. As I walked I thought about the conversation I had heard between Gwen and Ethan. Ethan was leaving her because he loved Theresa. I had known he loved her all along, but he was being stupid. And that was good for me. That way I got Theresa. However he was getting smarter and it was happening to fast.  
  
There was no way Theresa knew about this. She would have run back into his arms right away if she did. That much was sure.  
  
I noticed I was near Theresa's room so I decided to pay a visit.  
  
As I walked down the hall toward her room I saw Auntie Sheridan in one of the rooms. I wondered briefly if something had happened to her, but I soon realized she must've been a visitor because there was another person in the bed. I could not tell who it was so I moved closer. I saw Gwen.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her." I said to myself. Then I continued walking.  
  
As I reached Theresa's room I saw Ethan sitting there, caressing her face and holding her hand. It infuriated me.  
  
I opened the door and Ethan jumped. "Hello." I said calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here Fox?" My half brother asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"I think the more appropriate question is what are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your wife is in a room just down the hall."  
  
"Why? Is she visiting someone?"  
  
"No. She's a patient."  
  
Ethan looked shocked. "How- No- What happened?"  
  
"Beats me. Seeing as she's your wife I'd think you'd know. But then again I would also think you'd be in there with her. Not in here with Theresa."  
  
"Just shut up Fox." He said looking torn.  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
"I said shut up. Now I've got to go." He looked at Theresa for a moment as if it were killing him to leave her then got up and left. I felt no sympathy for him. He had left Theresa before.  
  
I sat down where Ethan had been. I did not hold her hands. I did not caress her face. I didn't touch her at all. I just sat beside her and watched her. I don't know how much time passed. I could have been five minutes or it could have been an hour. I was just about to reach out and touch her when Pilar, Luis, Whitney, and Chad entered the room.  
  
"Mija!" cried Pilar. She ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Theresa!" said Whitney as she did the same.  
  
Luis looked ready to kill. "Whoever did this to her is gonna be sorry. I'll find them and they will pay."  
  
"Calm down man." Said Chad. "Let's just worry about Theresa getting better for now."  
  
I suddenly felt out of place, but I didn't want to leave Theresa. Luis made up my mind for me.  
  
"Look Fox I know you and Theresa are friends but could you leave us alone for awhile." It wasn't a question. Luis hated all the Cranes, except Sheridan, and it was a well-known fact. So I left, reluctantly.  
  
As I walked down the hall I heard noises. I followed them to Gwen's room. Sheridan was still there as well as Ethan. Gwen was screaming and sobbing, Sheridan was looking torn, and Ethan was blabbing on about something.  
  
I opened the door a crack to hear what was being said.  
  
"Ethan shut up! I don't want to hear it!" yelled Gwen.  
  
"That night I was trying to choose between the two of you I was going to pick Theresa but when you got pregnant I felt a responsibility-"  
  
"Ethan shut up! I don't care! Just leave me alone!" I closed the door gently. I felt bad for Gwen. I didn't really like her, but I knew she really loved Ethan. In a way we were fighting the same war: the war to separate two people that, according to Theresa, were bound by fate. Gwen had won most of the battles but she had lost the war.  
  
Of course that didn't mean I was giving up. Ethan didn't deserve Theresa. He'd had her and then he threw her away. He'd broken her heart and for the last two years I'd been trying to pick up the pieces.  
  
As I walked many things were happening around me. Nurses yelling, babies being born, people dieing, children crying, families rejoicing. However all I could think about was Theresa. I was sure as soon as Ethan told her he was leaving Gwen she would pick him and forget me.  
  
I wanted to be next to her when she woke up. I wanted her to love me more than Ethan. I wanted so much. I felt like a little whiny kid at Christmas. If I had a say in it Theresa would love me not Ethan. But that's not my choice it's Theresa's.  
  
Suddenly I felt very selfish. Before Theresa could choose she would have to wake up. That was all that mattered for now. Theresa had to be okay. 


	8. Hey Stranger

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Three months? Say it isn't so. Well part of that is thanks to the fact that my stupid computer wouldn't let me log into ff.net, therefore making it impossible to post. Anywayz please forgive me and review.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Stranger"  
  
*  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
I awoke in a hospital bed completely alone. I wondered briefly why I was here. Then I saw the burns all over my body and remembered how Gwen had attacked me because Ethan was leaving her. But who pulled me out? I couldn't remember. I really couldn't.  
  
Suddenly Mama, Whitney, Luis, Chad, Antonio, and Miguel ran in. "You're awake, Mija!" cried Mama. The mystery of who saved me was forgotten.  
  
"Who did this to you, Theresa? I'll get them for this. Who did it?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer but my words were stillborn. I tried again but they would not come. I couldn't speak.  
  
Luis d didn't understand. "Theresa, if you're protecting someone they don't deserve it." I shook my head. " You're not protecting anyone? Then you don't know who it is?" I shook my head again as Eve entered the room. Luis didn't notice her. "You do know who it is? Why won't you tell us?"  
  
"Luis, I believe that Theresa would answer if she could," said Eve.  
  
"What?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"I was afraid of this. Theresa's become mute."  
  
"What?" chorused the whole room.  
  
"It shouldn't last forever. But it will for awhile."  
  
"I don't understand Eve. Why can't my little girl speak?" asked mama.  
  
"All that smoke got into her lung and damaged her vocals. They will heal themselves over time."  
  
"We need to know who the killer is now!" Luis protested.  
  
"Oh, I know!" said Whitney. She pulled a pen and piece of paper from her purse. "Have her write it down."  
  
"Wonderful. Okay, Theresa?" asked Luis. I nodded and took the piece of paper with my left hand and reached for the pen with my right. But.. no, my right arm wouldn't move. I had no idea how to communicate this to the others. I pointed to my right arm with my left and shook my head. They didn't understand. I wiggled the fingers on my left hand and nodded. Then I pointed to my right hand, wiggled the fingers on my left hand, and shook my head. Eve got it.  
  
"She can't move her hand! The shard of that vase must have broken her nerves! I can't believe I missed it! Everyone out! I need to run some tests."  
  
*************  
  
Three hours later the tests were done and my arm had proved to be paralyzed. I was alone again. Eve had told everyone I needed my rest and to leave me alone. I wished they could have stayed. I couldn't sleep and something was scratching the back of my mind. There was something I had forgotten but what was it?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Ethan. "You're awake!" he cried. Suddenly I was overcome with joy. I could finally be with him. I had been right all along. Fate had brought us together. I wanted to cry out his name and tell him I loved him, but my mute state wasn't the only thing stopping me. It was his lips pressed to mine. I threw my arms -well arm- around him and kissed back. It was heaven.  
  
Then the door swung open. An angry blonde-haired man stood there. "Get out of here, Fox!" I heard Ethan yell but his voice seemed far away. I couldn't take my eyes off 'Fox'. I tried to choose my next words so I wouldn't anger him any further.  
  
"Do I know you?" I saw the shocked look on his face and guessed that I did.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	9. Deaf, Dumb, and Stupid

A/N: Don't have much to say. I got this chapter out pretty quite considering my sister keep stealing the computer to do essay's for school and that I am just slow to write and post. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
"Deaf, Dumb, and Stupid"  
  
*  
  
Fox's POV  
  
I felt a rush of emotions: rage, sadness, confusion, and betrayal all at once. I was thinking many things but the only thing I was sure of was that Theresa and Ethan had been kissing. I was thinking up all kind of reasons for it, but the only one that seemed to make any real sense was that she had chosen Ethan.  
  
That had to be it. She had chosen Ethan. After all I had done for her? I'd stood by her for two whole years, always defending her, saving her from the fire. And what had Ethan done other then take her heart in his hands and crush it? Suddenly I realized how Theresa must of felt after Ethan picked Gwen. She had saved his life so many times but he took his gift and ran of with Gwen. However knowing this feeling only angered me more.  
  
Then when I barged in, not caring what Ethan had to say, she looked at me with those beautiful eyes and asked the question, as if it were nothing, "Do I know you?" I didn't understand what she was talking about. At first I thought she was just being a jerk, but when I searched her eyes she seemed afraid. I lashed out anyway.  
  
"Theresa what are you talking about? I saved your life and the first thing you did was fall back into Ethan's arms! Theresa how could you do this to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand. I don't even know you."  
  
Ethan seemed to think she was messing with me as well. "Yeah Fox. You heard her. She doesn't know you. Now leave!"  
  
I was about to tell them both off but then I saw Theresa look at Ethan confused. "Ethan I really don't remember this guy. Who is he?"  
  
"You really don't remember him? Well you're lucky. He's a jerk. A womanizer. A gambler. He's everything you want to stay away from."  
  
Theresa was still looking confused. She looked at me as if she was trying to see if Ethan was telling the truth. "He doesn't seem it." She said as if I hadn't been five feet away.  
  
"Well he is."  
  
"Shut up Ethan. You don't know shit about me. I'm none of the things you say I am."  
  
Just then Eve walked in. "What's all this noise?" she asked.  
  
Theresa answered with a question, "Eve who is he?" She pointed to me.  
  
"Uh, Theresa that's Fox."  
  
"I don't remember him."  
  
"You what? I'm sorry Theresa but I need to run some more tests." Then she turned to Ethan and me. "I'm afraid you two will have to leave."  
  
*****************************  
  
Ethan and I stood outside Theresa's room without speaking. I knew if either of us spoke we'd be smashing each other's faces in. I figured Ethan knew this too. I figured wrong.  
  
"Look what you've done Fox."  
  
"What I've done? How about you? Now where exactly is your wife?"  
  
"That's none of your business. I love Gwen-"  
  
"Is that why you're divorcing her?" I interrupted.  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Don't try to deny it. I heard you say it yourself. I overheard you talking to Gwen."  
  
"You were eavesdropping on me!"  
  
"Actually no. I was in one of the rooms, giving blood, to help Theresa. Gwen was screaming so loud and you were trying to talk over her. I couldn't keep from hearing it."  
  
Ethan was about to respond but Dr. Russell came out.  
  
"Fox I'm afraid Theresa has had yet another complication from the accident.."  
  
"Wait. Another complication?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Oh yes. You weren't there. Theresa's right hand is paralyzed. She is also mute. Hopefully these will only be temporary." She said wearily.  
  
"Oh my god." Ethan said with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Then Eve turned to me. "The other complication- Well Fox- She- seems to have selective amnesia. She doesn't remember you at all."  
  
"What?" I couldn't believe it. How could she just forget me after all that time we'd spent together? I saw a Ethan trying to resist smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry Fox. It might not last but we'll just have to wait it out and see. Now I need to go. I'm very sorry."  
  
As soon as she was out of sight Ethan spoke. "Don't be so upset. It's not like she'd have picked you even if she did remember you." And that, my friends, is the straw that broke the camels back. I slammed my fist into Ethan's stomach, then kneed him where I knew it would hurt most. I was sure he'd report the attack back to Theresa to make me look back, but my chance with her was already destroyed. I knew her more than well enough to know that she loved Ethan more than her own life. Maybe before the amnesia she could have loved me but not know with Ethan throwing himself at her. I felt like crying but I couldn't.  
  
Just then Whitney came round the corner. She saw me right away. "Fox what's wrong?" I told her the story. "Oh my god. Fox I'm so sorry." She kept talking but I didn't really hear her words. Yet it felt good to know someone cared. Suddenly my vision was blurred by tears. Whitney reached out and hugged me. She was so beautiful and kind and when he sang her voice was like silk and for a moment there in her arms I thought that maybe I could love her. But I quickly realized that I couldn't. It was like how Theresa always said Ethan was the only man for her. Well Theresa was the only woman for me and only God knows why.  
  
In that moment I realized that it was true what they said about love: it was blind, deaf, dumb, and stupid. I was in love with a girl, who was in love with a wimp, who was pretending to be in love with his child's mother. That fate that Theresa was always talking about didn't seem to like any of us very much.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


End file.
